Amor Oscuro
by Alejito480
Summary: Con Un Honor a MarcelineAbader 236 Por su fic Xdd
1. 14 escalon

**Este Fic mis amigas del cole me pidieron que Hiciera un finnceline pero Bueeeno Les dare una sorpreesa con este fic que lo coji gracias a Que Acabo de eleer Uno de Marceline abader... xD**

**Bueno Sigamos**

** La Mejor Noche de La vida**

Finn Y Marcline Estaban en El bote de la casa del Arbol Marcy Con la cabeza encima de el pecho de finn y finn Buenoo xD Y Jake y Arcoiris Estaban abajo jugando COn BMO Y Arcoiris dice:

Arcoiris: Jake donde estan Finn Y Marcy? (**Tenia Su Traductor Universal xDD**)

Jake: Estan Arriba en el bote de la casa del arbol

Mientras tanto Finn y Marcy empiesan a besuquearse ApasionadaMente (**No tanto**) y llega Jake y los ve besuqueandose y Baja Hasta donde esta arcoiris Y Dice

Jake:Ven a ver esto-Dijo Emocionado

**En El Bote xDD**

Arcoiris Encuentra A Finn y Marcy besuqueandose cuando se asoman lentamente se llevan una sorpresa

Finn Y Marcy: No Nos espien- Dijeron Acoro

Jake: Jejeje Jejeje Ok hermanito que planeas para esta Noche?-Dijo COn Mirada Picara

Marcy: No Le dijiste Sobre la Fiesta?- Dijo A finn

Finn: Se Me Olvido completamente

Marcy: Siempre con la Cabeza en otro Lado- dijo sarcasticamente

Finn: Por tu culpa-dijo felizmente

Jake: ¿Que fiesta?

Marcy: Una Fiesta que armo el Dios de Las Fiestas Y Esos Osos amigos Mios y de Finn

Jake: Aaah Bueno Y Cuando es?

Finn: Por la noche desde las 11:00 PM

Jake: Hmm Ok Creo que me ire con arcoiris A su casa Los Cachorros estan Con Sus padres (**N/A: Los Puse pequeños Porque desde el Episodio Jake The Dad Se Ven Muy Grande xD)**

Finn Y Marcy. Ok Adios Jake Adios Arcoiris

Jake:Uhmm Antes de irme Finn ven adentro Te contare algo

Finn: Ok Bro Ya voy- Dijo mientras se paraba y Marcy le quito el gorrito De el

**Adentro de la casa del arbol**

Finn: Que paso Bro?

Jake: Prometeme Que Pase lo que pase no Llegaras el Escalon 15...

Finn: Ok Lo Prometo Bro Pero si ella Me Incita No Lo se

Jake: Haga Lo que Hagas No Llegues al Nivel 15! Me entendiste Muchachito?- Dijo con voz de rabia

Finn :oK oK

En Eso Jake se va con arcoiris y Llega marceline con el gorrito de finn Y Le pregunta

Marcy: Jake te dijo que No Lo HiCieramos Verdad

Finn: Si, Bueno No se si cumplirlo- Decia apenado

Marcy: Eso Lo Averiguaras despues Ahora vamos Tengo que arreglar mi casa Aun

Finn: Okay Yop Te ayudo Con eso-Dijo felizmente El Humano

Marcy: Gracias Finn-Dijo Eso Y Se fueron a su casa

**En Casa de Marcy *Voz de German garmendia***

Marcy: Okay Finn Mira tu corre esos sillones e un lado de la pared y yo esta mesa a la cocina

Finn: Oka hagamos esto rapido Antes de que anochesca (** Ejem Eran las 5:00 P.M**)-Dijo Emocionado

***Una Dolora hora despues***

Marcy Ya, Listo Finnie Terminamos Ahora esperame Me Cambiare

Finnie xD: Okay Te espero

***Media Aburrida Y Ruidosa Hora Mas Tarde***

Mientras Marcy Se duchaba y Se arreglaba lo Mas Casual Posible Finn Recibe Una Llamada de Su Ex Novia La Reina Flama **(nota de autor: En este One Shot Ella era reina**)

Finn: Si Digame?-Dijo El Rubius (**Xd**)

Flama: Hola Finn Como Estas

Finn: Ah... Hola Flama, Bien Y tu como estas-Dijo algo Apenado

Flama: Bien Oye te invito a mi reino mañana Hablare con Los Pequeños De el reino sobre la honestidad y el respeto **(PD: La idea no fue mia fue de mi novia que esta a mi lado escribiendo esto ella Odia A La P.. Vela Andante)**

Finn: Uhmm No se Estoy con marcy Hasta mañana Pero si Alcanso Voy ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo Algo Triste

Flama: Okay Te espero mañana a la Noche Bye- Dijo Feliz

Finn: Okay Adios Flama- Dijo Y Suspiro- Como La Odio

En eso bajaba Marcy vestida Hermosa Lo cual Sonrojo A Nuestro Heroe xD

Marcy: De quien Hablas?- Dijo con mirada Normal

Finn: Oh Nada Nada Era flama Diciendome que fuera a su casa apra una reunion con los Pequeños De el reino

Marcy: Aaah Ok Vamos No quiero que se haga Tarde

En La mente de marcy: _Put... Vela Parlante Te apagare cuando Mas Pueda _

En la fiesta de El Dios de las fiestas y de los Osos Toco Marcy con su bajo Unas canciones apoyada Por Finn El Humano

**(N/A: Apartir de aqui escribe Mi Novia que les va a explicar algo sobre el escalón 15 No Se porque pero Bueno No es Idea mia Asi que Bueno Sigamos Sin Mas Interrupciones)**

*Despues de la Fiestaa* (eran las 1 PM)

Marcy: Bueno Finn Vamonos Esto se pone aburrido

Finn: Ok

*En el cielo pasa una estreñña fugaz y dice el Humano*

Mira Marcy Una Estrella Fugaz Pide Un deseo

Marcy: _Deseo que Finn sea todo Mio Mente de la vampira_

_Finn: Que nuestros Hijos vean este Momento* Mente del Rubio _

Marcy: Q Deseaste finn?

Finn: Bueno Que nuestros hijos Vivieran este Momento- Dijo Rapidamente

Marcy: ¿Que?

Finn: Nadap-DIjo apenado

Marcy: Si Te escuche Y Si te aseguro que lo viviran Tambien Dijo agarrando de la mano a finn llevandolo hasta su casa

Finn: Que hacemos en tu casa- Dijo Algo Curioso

Marcy: Vamos ve runa pelicula de terror (**Nota de autora: La peli es Paranormal 6 xDD)**

Finn Ok Oka- Dijo algo asustado

*Despues de la pelicula*

Finn: Que miedo esa Pelicula- Dijo asustado

Marcy: Miedosoooo-

Finn No es asi

Marcy: Lo se Jajajjajajajajaja-Riendose Sarcasticamente

Finn: Que Cruel por parte tuya No?

Marcy Si, ven Vamos a Mi Habitacion Esta tarde y te explicare algo del 15 escalon- decia con mirada Picara

Finn: Rompere la promesa de Jake?

Marcy: Si Lo haras al dieblo la promesa

**Adios hasta mañana mis Amores lean y mañana a primera hora estara el otro fic le explicare a este idiota de alejandro Los 15 escalones**


	2. 15 Escalon

**Bueno ya que me regañaron sin razon alguna, El credito para el resto del fic va para MarclineAbader236 xDDD Por cierto me dejo pequeño con el tema del fic Pero Bueeno Continuemos **

**PD: Escribo yo solo (Porfin)**

** 2 Parte**

Mientras Finn Subia con Marcy en sus brazos pensaba lo que diria Jake si rompia la promesa cosa que no le importo Mucho

Cuando llegaron al cuarto finn la deja el la cama recostada Y Se lanza encima de ella y la besa apasionadamente Por unos Instantes en eso Marcy sube la temperatura Y Y Finn Empieza a besarle en su cuello donde Tiene las marcas Y Encuentra Su Punto Sensible y Marceline solo Soltaba Uno que Otro Gemido:

Marcy; Aaah, Sii Siii- Gamia apasionadamente (**Apartir de aqui Se pone bueno**)

Cuando Marcy le jala la Camisa a finn como diciendole que se la quitara Finn solo Respondio quitandosela en 2 Segundos Y Se podia ver su Cuerpo escultural Y sus Cicatrizes de batalla Por lo cual besa a marcy Otra vez Y Marcy apasionadamente dijo:

Marcy: Aun... Tengo... Los... ZAPATOS-Decia Agitada (**Se los dije**)

Finn solo le quito sus Zapatos Rojos para luego el quitarse Los zapatos y Besarla apasionadamente Donde en Cuestion de segundos Finn le quita La Blusa escotada que tenia puesta Marcy Y Finn Se pone a besarla casi por los pechos Y Finn dice:

Finni: Creo que No Necesitaras este Sosten- Y Se Lo quita el Muy Picaro (**xDDDDDD**)

Finn le quita el sosten y en ese momento le empiesa a lamer sus senos a besarselos Y Morderselos Marcy solo Gemia Y En Eso Baja El Brazo Marcy y Le Empiesa a Sobar "El Morro" y Finn se sorprendio al ver la persona que mas amaba le estaba Sobando "Esa cosa Abultada de hay" (**xDDDDD**) Y Marcy en ese momento Flota Y Se voltea Dejando A finn Debajo suyo Y Dice

Marcy: Ahora es mi Turno heroe- Decia mientras Bajaba lentamente a su abdomen

En Ese moemtno Marcy le quita el Pantalon Pero se detiene Al ver que finn Tenia UNa ereccion (**Are fuck you Kinndingg me?**) Y Dice

Marcy: Oh Finn Este...- Decia algo exitada

Finn: Eh... Bueno, Es que yo.. Eh- Mientras dice eso marcy le tapa la boca con un dedo

Y Marcy le baja los boxers E Introduce Suu "Amigo" En Su boca casi a la mitad Y Finn le agarra la cabeza a marcy y La empuja hasta que le Llego a la Garganta Y Empiesa Asi Atras y adelanten hasta que finn La detuvo Y Marcy Subio y le dio un Beso Frances (** Personalmente Que asco... xDDDD**) Y Luego finn con Su Habilidad quedo otra Vez arriba de La Vampira y le empiesa a Morder los senos y Baja con un camino de besos y Se puede decir que le rompio el Pantalon y Vio Sus Bragas algo Mojadas Y Se las quito y Finn Simplemente dijo:

Finni: Wow Marcy estas Mojada aqui abajo- Marcy No dijo anda estaba Muy exitada (yaoming)

Y Finn le susurro "Marcy Habre las piernas" Y Marcy simplemente obedecio Y Finn se puso Atras de ella y Le Introdujo su"Amigo" En Su... (Eso) Lentamente pero El No sabia que Marcy Era virgen y Simplemente Marcy Gimio Duro Lo que finn Pregunto:

Finn:_ Marcy estas Bien? ¿Te duele?- Dijo con mirada Algo Confusa

Marcy: No Te preocupes por mi Heroe eso es temporal Tu solo Ve Hasta el fondo (**Nota del Pre-Autor: Recorde a el episodio PUHOY Cuando le dicen a finn un mensaje subliminal xDD)**

Y Finn simplemene Lo Metio hasta el fondo A lo que marcy lo sintio y daba gemidos Y Ese dolor se conbertia en Placer Extremo Y Finn seguia algo Lento pero marcy insistio a que fuera mas rapido a lo que finn solo acelero el paso Y Cuando llego al climax dijo:

Finn: marcy... Me vengo... Me vengo-Dijo Exitado

Marcy: Sii finn Hazlo Llename de ti Mi amor

Y Finn acelero el paso hasta que llego al Climax y enterro su "Amigo Profundamente EN Su ... Eso xD Y La lleno de semen todo Su vientre Y arcy sintio algo Caliente dentro del vientre de ella a lo que finn se separo de ella se acosto y se taparon y se acostaron juntos y dijeron

TE AMO!- Ambos

**En El dia (2 o 3 horas mas tarde)**

Finn despierta Y Recuerda que deve ir a su casa con Jake

Finn: Adios marcy me voy con Jake Que recorde algo Ma tarde Nos Vemos

Marcy: Ok Finni Adios gracias por la Noche- decia algo exitada

**En la casa del arbol**

Finn entra creyendo que jake no habia notado su precensia y se para en la puerta de la habitacion de finn con una mirada algo furiosa y picara y dice

Jake: Nivel 15 Hermanito?- Con cara de No puede ser

Finn: Ehh Si... Nivel 15 Hermano- algo apenado

Jake: COMO PUEDE SER CHAMACO TRAICIONERO TE DIJE HACE AÑOS QUE TE ALEJARAS DE HAY AMIGO PORQUE NUNCA ME HACES CASO MUCHACHO- Dijo Furioso

Finn: Ella me sedujo Y NO Pude controlarme

jake: Mentira Cuentame todo Bien- Dijo el Perro

Finn: *Suspiro* Ok Mira- dijo eso y conto TODO Lo que habia hecho con marcy desde la fiesta hasta cuando Llego a la casa del arbol con detalles y todo

Jake: Oww que lindo mi hermanito controlado por su chica

Finn: Si claro señor "Si Arcoiris"

Jake: No Molestes Viejo Mejor vete a duchar Me voy donde arcoiris Adios Hermano

Finn: Ok Lo Hare Adios Hermanito

**3 LAAAAARGOOOOS Meses De espera Despues**

**La casa del arbol**

***Suena el Telefono***

Finn: Aloo?- DIjo el Humano

Marcy: Finn Tienes que venir al hospital del dulce reino Hay algo importante que decirte

***En El dulce reino* -Voz de German Garmendia-**

**En El Hospital**

Finn lega a la sala donde estaba Marcy con la doctora Y Le dice finn

Marcy: Finn... ESTOY EMBARAZADAAA...- Dijo con tono de alegria

Finn: Estas Bromeando...- DIjo preocupado Mientars en su mente recordaba los momentos de hace 3 meses con Su Actual Novia

: Es Enserio finn Es Una Niña y Tiene 3 meses- DIjo con voz de alegria

Finn: Asi que de eso es el Nivel 15

*** 7 Eternos Meses despues* - Voz de Viejito-**

Casa de Marcy*

Finn: Mira a la pequeña Fiona

Marcy. Es Hermsoa Igual que su padre- Lo besa en la boca

Finn: Que te dijo Mi Hermana Cuando le dijiste que Se llamaba igual que ella

Marcy: Estaba demasiado feliz y dijo que ya eras al 100% Un Hombre

Finn: Jeje- Dijo O Rio como sea

Consiencia: **_Bien Hecho Heroe- Decian Mientras se oian algunos aplausos en la mente de finn_**

Finn solo sonrio y entraron a la casa

_***En Algun lugar de La Tierra (En Aaa Para ser exactos)***_

_**CASA DE FIONA**_

Fiona estaba sola con su Novio Marshal-Lee Viendo una peli de terror de noche termina la peli y Marshal dijo

Lee: Vamos A tu cuarto fiona- dijo con mirada Picarona

Fiona: Si, Estoy algo aburrida Subamos

*Mientras que fiona y Marshal se besuqueaban antes de subir a su cuarto dijeron Te Amo...

**OOooookaaaaaayyy Aqui termino La 2 parte del fic originalmente Era un One-shot pero estaba cansado ayer asi que mejor lo deje para hoy les recuerdo le doy el credito A**

**Marceline Abader236**

**Original autora**

**Nos vemos al rato con la 3 parte con Un Fiona x Lee xDD**

**Chao Chao!**


	3. Fiona Y Lee Y Una sorpresa

**Bueno Aprovechando q estoy en el hospital Con Neumonia Escribi un Fiolee que Prometi Para El Domingo Pero por estar aburrido Lo Escribo Hoy **

**Asi que **

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS**

** Fionna Y Marshall Lee**

Luego de que Fionna y Lee subieran a la habitacion Lee tiro a fiona a la cama empesandosen a besar Apasionadamente Tanto que Se sentia el calor De los cuerpos y Despues de tantos Besos Fionna exitada se quito La Blusa azul y la tiro a un lado de la habitacion dejando ver su sonten Pequeño... Lee Se quito su camisa dejando Ver Su Cuerpo De Guerrero Y Lee la siguio Besando por el cuello Hasta llegar a sus Senos Y Le quito el sosten Rapidamente y Comenso A morder y A Lamer Sus Senos Hasta que fiona se separo un poco y Se quito Su Mini-Falda Dejando Ver sus Bragas Algo Mojaditas Por Bueno... (**xDDD**) Y See comenso a besar apasionadamente con marshall Hasta que fionna quedo arriba Y Lee Abajo Y Fiona Dice

Fionna; Tranquilo Es mi turno- Dijo Con Voz Erotica (**N/A: No se de donde o como saque eso solo surgio**)

Y Le desabrocho el Blue-Jean a Lee y S elo bajo Y Luego le bajo los Boxers Y Le empeso A Mover su "AMIGO" Para Luego Meterselo a la Boca Y Empesar De Arriba a abajo por la Mitad de su Amigo Hasta que Lee le puso sus manos en la Cabeza y La bajo a su Garganta Donde asi hasta que Fiona casi le da Un Beso En La Boca Pero Lee Actuo quedando Arriba de fiona Y Le quito las bragas Mientras Decia

Lee; Abre Las Piernas Conejita- Dijo Sensualmente

Y Ella las abrio Y Lee le quito Las Bragas Donde Lee Solo Le Metio su amiguito "Mar Adentro" (**No Pregunten Como Lo Se.**)Y El No sabia que ella era Virgen Y Cuando se Dio cuenta ella estaba Sangrando Ya no era Virgen Y Fionna Solo Gemia Por el dolor Y El Placer

Fionaa; Aaaah Duelee, Aaaah Vamoos- Gemia Fionna

Y Lee solo siguio rapidamente Hasta que Llego al climax y Fionna seguia Gimiendo Como ... En Celo xDDD Y El Dijo

Lee; Me Vengo Fionna... Me... Vengo

Fionna; Si Sigue No Pares Llename de Tii- Gritaba la Conejita

Y Luego de que Lee La llenara de el Ella Sintio Algo caliente en su vientre Y Solo Lee se separon de ella Los 2 Jadeando Y Sudando Del Cansancio Se acostaron abrazados desnudos Juntos Y Se dijeron TE AMO EL Uno Al otro

**4** **LAAAAAAARGOOOOS Meses Despues...**

***Casa de Lee***

***Suena el telefono**

Lee; Si ¿Hola?

Fionna; Lee Soy yo ven al Hospital Del dulce reino Hay algo que Tienes que saber

***UN Laaaargoooo Rato de Espera Despues***

Lee Llega al hospital donde Fionna Le Dice

Fionna; Amor... ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- (**N/A: Me acorde al Episodio Dama Y Arcoiris dibde Arcoiris dice que esta embarazada de Jake xDD)**

Lee; Tiene que ser una Broma

Fionna; No es Verdad Es Un Niño Y Es Hermoso Y Es TU HIJO!- Dijo Muy Feliz Mente

Lee; Bueno Eso Es El Escalon 15 del que tanto Hablaba Finn

***5 Largos y Gordos Meses Despues***

***Casa de Fionna***

Luego que dijeran que el Bebe podria Nacer ese dia en cualquier momento Lee, Cake Y Gumball estaban Hablando tranquilamente con fionna Cuaaando

Fionna; Aaaah Ya viene Y Me dueleee

TODOS; Al Dulce Hospitaaal!- Dijeron a Unisono

***2 Meses Despues***

Lee; Mira que Hermoso Al Pequeño Finn- Dijo Tiernamente

Fionna; See, Por sierto que dijo Mi Hermanito al saber que Se llamaba Igual que El?- Dijo Curiosa

Lee; Se Puso Muy emocionado, Bueno Entremos El otro Mes Vendra tu tio de Ooo- Dijo felizmente

***Un Mes Despues***

Finn, Jake y Marcy ; Fionna Marshall-DIjeron a coro

Fionna y Lee; Jake Finn Marcy- Dijeron a Coro

Finn; Que alegria verte Hermana Y A ti tambien Pequeño Finn- Dijo Tiernamente- Bueno Almenos Ya sabes de donde Vienen Los Bebes- DIjo con tono sarcastico Y Tono burlon

Fionna; Sii, que alegria verte Hermanito- Dijo mientras Lo Abrazaba- Y A ti tambien Jake-Dijo mientras Lo Abrazaba- y A ti Marcy y Pequeña Fionna (**Que en aquel entonmces tenia 1 año de edad**)

Jake; Jejeje Sera Un Largooo Diaa

**Buenooooo Y FIIIIIN Como me tenia volando Lo Temrine pienso seguirlo con mas detalle pero tendremos que esperar tantio en mi perfil estan los otros proyectos asi que delen y comenten y fav si quieren que duerman y usen condon Hasta Luego**

**CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES**


End file.
